Blame it on Luffy
by Unlucky250
Summary: an unfortunate day for the crew, first luffy ate everything again , then they docked at a zombie infested island and now luffy, robin, sanji and zoro are acting as a rescue team to save the rest of their crew.
1. DAMMIT LUFFY!

Well I'll get it over with, I don't own OP or the world...sob

* * *

The Straw Hat crew was heading for an island due to a certain captain with a bottomless abyss for a stomach. Everyone was on deck listening to the navigator.

"Okay, we're stopping on the next island because _someone_ ate all the food _again_." Nami explain, emphasizing 'someone' and 'again'.

"But this is the third island we stopped in two weeks." Usopp complained.

Although the sniper was right, the crew have been stopping a lot recently and that meaned double the usage of money (much to Nami's horror), double the speed of how long each stock disappeared and double the amount of running/fighting the Marines. No one really did like this, all but the captain because he's busy doing something that will land them in neck deep trouble.

"You guys have lousy supply management!" Luffy began, he first points at Nami. "You don't know how to manage the money" Then points at Sanji. "You should've locked the pantry and fridge."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The two being scolded bellowed.

"How dare you insult my money managing skills!!!"

"That's true, you're too busy saving money than spending it."

"Shaddup!" Nami barked again before resuming beating the captain into a bloody pulp.

"Oh yeah, and you guys keep eating the food." The captain said, poiting to the rest.

"YOU'RE THE MORON WHO'S EATING EVERYTHING!!!" The rest joined in with the cook and navigator to give the captain a piece of their mind.

"Navigator-san, what do we know about the island we will be stopping by?" Robin asked, the only level-headed one at the moment but her question saved Luffy from being beaten up repeatedly.

"Oh right, there's not much about this island. All I know is that this island has no name but overall we can stop by there. Good news is that there's no Marines there so we don't have to worry about much."

"Worry about much? You forgot about Luffy, he'll either get kicked out of a store, piss off some of the people there or even attract bounty hunters or pirates." Zoro reminded them.

"Forgot about that." She admitted.

"Nami-san is so cute when she forgets!!" Sanji chimed in. There was a few minutes of silence until…

"Ignoring the idiot over there." Usopp began. The cook roared in outrage in the background. "Is anyone going to get off the ship or not?"

"I'm gonna go and look around." Nami declared.

"I'm buying the food supplies." Sanji added.

"Uh, I'm going down too." Usopp said nervously.

"Yeah, I want to see if there's a place to find medical ingrediants." Chopper said.

"I want to go down too." Luffy whined.

"No, you'll stay here." Nami ordered. "The faster we move the quicker you can eat."

"Oookay!" The navigator sighned in relief, _The idiot is soo easy to trick._ She thought.

* * *

Hah, they don't know what sort of mayhem they wil face… Okay that's the prologue for now. It's cheesy but with all the work I have, my head isn't working so much. 


	2. On the island

Well the next chapter….I said the disclaimer already. I hate repeating myself. On with da story!!

* * *

They arrived on the island in a few hours. It took all of the historian and swordsman's strength to hold Luffy back as the rest walk off the ship and venturing out on the island. After convincing the captain further, he settled down and the swordsman went back to sleep and the historian went back to reading. That left Luffy sitting on the figurehead and left to daydream on his own.

With Nami

She was walking down the empty street, normally anyone would think this is a great opportunity to look around without too many people and probably make off with a few unpaid clothes. And it wasn't odd as seeing anyone run around frantically screaming pirates, odd as in ghost town odd.

"Where is everybody?" She asked herself as she held up a light pink and black t-shirt in front of her while she was standing in front of a mirror. "Hmm, this shirt isn't so bad. If there were better clothes here, I could've taken more." Yes, that was her greedy side speaking.

The navigator put a few shirts and skirts she deemed 'cute' in a stolen backpack along with a few hundred Belis before leaving the shop. Heading outside, she began walking down the street in search of a way to more shops until she heard some sort of moaning. Nami froze in her tracks, she began looking around to find the source f the noise.

_No one's here? Then what was that thing I heard?_ She thought before walking out of the shop and walking down the street._ I'm not paranoid so why should I bother...but why did I hear something that sounded a lot like 'brains'._

She shrugged it off, continuing her

With Usopp and Chopper

The marksman didn't want to admit that he was too scared to go alone. So after seeing that there isn't anything that interested him in looking, he followed Chopper into a shop where the doctor found the stuff he needed.

"I wonder why nobody's here." Chopper asked.

"It's quite creepy out here." Usopp said, almost shaking uncontrollably. "I'm not surprised if the people on this island left already."

"What?"

"I mean, this is like the time when I fought the undead. Nothing can get the great Captain Usopp-sama!" He lied, quickly hiding his fear from the naïve reindeer.

"Sugee!" The blue nosed doctor squealed in amazement. He took the supplies, thinking like Nami did during her shopping spree. "We should get going."

"Yeah, let's go." They were walking down and met up with Nami.

"Nami! Over here!" Chopper called out. Trying to get her attention, she waved back and walked over to them.

"Did you realize something odd about this place?" The two nodded their heads so fast that their heads were in a blur. She was surprised that their necks haven't broken yet. "Quit doing that!" They stopped and lther continue. We should be heading back soon. Hmm, since no one's here why don't we bring some more food."

"Why?" Usopp asked.

"We don't have to pay!" Nami declared with big smile and Beli symbols replacing her eyes as the boys fell over anime style.

With Sanji

He had a few bags of food already, but there wasn't much meat so he feared that the crew might have to dock on another island very soon. _I wonder why no one was around the shops or the island in that matter._ He quickened his pace and headed back to the ship. On the way he heared some odd moaning that came from the alleyways he passed, not wanting to know what made that noise, he walked faster.

Then it came to a point where the moaning got a whole lot louder as if somene was behind him, so he finally broke into a run and begin running as fast as he can without dropping the food in his arms.

With the people on the Going Merry

There wasn't much to do on the ship, Robin was reading another thick volume with a mug of coffee on the table next to her, Zoro was fast asleep and Luffy was still in his meat mantra but this time rolling all over theplace while doing so. Then the sane minded historian got up after hearing the sound of runnign footsteps and walked to the edge to see Sanji tearing down the docks with a cloud of smoke trailing behind him. She seemed perplexed at this and the fact that he leapt on board and began panting loudly as he sets the bags down and falling over.

"What's wrong Cook-san?" Robin asked.

"The island is weird."

"Has to be weirder than you if you're worrying about it." Zoro commented, he woke up a few seconds before the blond cook got on board.

"Urusei!"

"So what made you panic and run like the pansy you are?"

"I told you to shut up!!"

"Cook-san did something startle you?"

"Robin-chan is worried about me!!!" He said with joy as he did he noodle dance around her. Then he remembered what she asked. "I'm not sure, the whole island is deserted."

"You're avoiding the question."

"No I'm not."

"Was it a spider."

"No."

"Chicken."

"I like chicken." Luffy said absentmindedly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" With that another useless fight over a simple insult began, the two were in a huge dust cloud with random moments of a shoe, one of the swordsman three swords or one of their heads. Swearing and many sounds of them beating the shit out of each other up were heard and it actually snapped Luffy out of his trance. Now the mentally conscious captain is busy laughing at the fiasco going on.

With Nami, Usopp and Chopper

They were at a stall, finding quite a large amount of food and quickly using a bag they found nearby to keep the food in. The trio walked off and heard something from a shop, they were about to look in until something jumped out at them.

"ZOMBIES!"

* * *

Yes, who knew one of Usopp's lie came true...well please review..


	3. Let's go save them i guess

Well third chap up for ya…..i still don't own anything, hell i don't even own my free will anymore

* * *

"ZOMBIES!" They all yelled in fear, when I mean fear, I mean the pair screeching at the top of their lungs for a full two minutes. The zombie and Nami was slightly deaf for a while before the orange haired pirate walked up to the zombie and slammed the door in its face as hard as she could.

There was a sickening crunch, a thud, a soft moan before silence. Nami opened the door again to check, the zombie was sprawled on the floor either dead (a/n: again) or uncinscious, closing the door again, she dusted her hands and mentally gave herself a pat on the back for a good job.

"Hmm, I wonder if he's dead." She asked herself. Then from behind her, she heard more moaning and the word 'brains' over an over again. "Dammit, they're coming. Usopp, Chopper wake up!"

She was busy shaking what's left of their lives to wake them up, apparently the two had passed out of fear and the entrmem lack of oxygen in their lungs. Bottom line: they were out cold so it was completely useless so the navigator had to resort to dragging them by their shirt to the shop and asking why is Karma against her today.

"Damn you guys, why of all moments you have to pass out now. You should be helping me! Not the other way around!!" She complained as she finally finished dragging Usopp in, her strength was drained after dragging the sniper in. Though dragging Chopper in wasn't much of a hassle, it's not hard to drag a large fluffball with antlers and an oversized hat into a shop.

Once they were in, she kicked the unconscious zombie out of the shop and slammed the door. Back inside, she was lucky that the two were out, Nami knew they would shriek again if they saw the rising number of zombies gathered outside along the street.

"Now what?" The girl asked as she paced around the room thinking of a plan, then she saw it. "A Den Den Mushi!!" The navigator cheered softly. "Good thing I stole one recently, now I can use this one to call the rest to help me."

"Huh? What about us?" Usopp asked, finally waking up.

"Damn, I thought you were still out." She hissed to herself.

"Anyway, use the Den Den Mushi and call the rest!"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. And keep, quiet you don't want the zombies coming after us."

With the rest on the Going Merry

They were waiting for Usopp, Nami and Chopper to get back. Sanji was pacing the floor, waiting for the navigator, Robin was wondering what kept them from getting back, Zoro couldn't care less and Luffy was worried because that if they don't get on the ship and leave soon he won't get to eat.

"What is taking Nami-san so long?" The cook asked to no one in particular.

"They should be back already." The historian replied."

"Meshi!" Luffy whined.

"Zzzzzzz." You can guess who was that.

Suddenly they heard the odd ringing of the snail phone on the table nearby. The raven haired woman walked over to it and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" It was obviously Usopp's and Chopper's voice. The historian held the receiver a good five inches to make sure her eardrum didn't burst from taking that loud screech.

"It seems that the missing three are trapped in a shop on this zombie infested island." Robin told them, it was odd enough that she could figure out what the two screeched into the phone.

When they heard that, no one paid much attention to her. Apparently the swordsman was awake after hearing the shriek but the other two were in their own little world day-dreaming. She raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"So?" Zoro asked boredly.

"Shouldn't we go and rescue them?" She suggested.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why don't you talk to them." She suggested, passing him the reciever.

"Why?" He asked, dragging the question.

"Why? Cause I'm part of the nakama you dumbass!!!" Usopp yelled.

"Besides, we got more meat." Nami's voice came from the snail before they heard an evil laugh. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like you're a psychotic money-loving maniac wanting some sort of ransom."

"No you dumbass! I want you guys to get your asses over here and save us!"

The sound of the navigator's voice and the mention of meat got Luffy's and Sanji's attention.

"Whatever." The swordsman said before ending the conversation.

"Yosh! Let's go get the meat!" Luffy cheered, he jumped off the ship and onto the ground.

"I'm gonna save Nami-san." Sanji also followed, and Robin behind him. Then they realized someone wasn't following.

"Oi marimo, we're going."

"I don't see the reason why do I have to go."

"Don't you want the food?" Luffy asked.

"Ero-cook will be cooking anyway." The green haired crew member replied.

"Don't you want to save the rest?" Robin asked.

"You guys can handle it without me."

"That's it, you shitty swordsman, you're coming with us with or wihtout a reason." Sanji had enough and aimed a kick for his head.

The first mate quickly moved away before the kick couldn't connect to his face but soon he felt himself being lifted about a foot off the ground.

"What the hell?" He looked down and saw that Robin's powers were in use, two rows of hands have sprouted from under the deck and carried him to the edge. "Okay, okay I'm going. Quit it, woman I'm walking." He snapped, the hands disappeared and he walked over to them and they stood on the dock.

Everyone realized there were three paths, none knew where they were going so they just stood there thinking.

"I see we have three choices, we can go through the haunted forest, the zombie infested docks or that old abandoned shipyard over there." Robin stated. She acted as if there's nothing wrong with any of those routes.

"I suggest we go through the ship yard." Zoro suggested.

"Yosh! It's settled then, through the shipyard!"

"Nami-san! I'm coming!" Sanji yelled, running ahead of them and leaving them in his dust.

"Well looks like we have to move fast if we want to catch up with Cook-san."

"Yeah, what's the worse that could happen." The swordsman asked.

10 minutes later

They were cornered in one of the buildings surrounded by a whole army of zombies, Luffy was punching them as fast as he could, Zoro was starting a bloodbath will all the zombies he have decapitated and Sanji was kicking some out of the building to the point there's holes in the roof. Robin was helping with attacking zombies slightly further away with hands sprouting from behind them and breaking their necks. In other words, the four are hurting them quite badly to the point there's dismembered limbs, bodies and blood everywhere.

The four soon ran to the only empty room they could find to catch a breather. The bathroom. They all ran in to avoid more of the zombies coming. Luffy was the last to come in, one of the zombies followed him.

"Brains." The walking corpse mumbled, Luffy socked him in the face and slam the door.

"Damn, that bastard wanted to eat my brains." The captain said angrily.

"Looks like he wasn't hungry." Zoro said, using a cloth nearby to wipe off the blood over his swords. "We should wait here for a while but why the hell are we in a bathroom?"

"I wouldn't know." Robin answered. "But you're right, we're waiting here for a while."

"Like hell we're waiting! Nami-san is waiting for me to save her." You can tell who said this.

"What about Chopper and Usopp?" Luffy asked.

"I hope they are doing better than us." Robin hoped.

* * *

Well there you go, I know it's OOC for them to run but well don't kill me for it. please review... 


	4. plans, bathtubs and a lot of screeching

Fourth chap….

* * *

Nami, Usopp and Chopper are still in the store in hiding. After contacting the crew to get them with some interesting ways of persuasion. Usopp and Nami were keeping watch through the window.

"Brains." A zombe mumbled as he walked past the shop, the two on watch ducked under to avoid being seen.

"We can't just stay here, we have to get out there and fight our way through." Usopp whispered to Nami.

"Look who's talking."

She waited until there wasn't any wandering corpses around. She looked over behind the counter. The navigator found some things back there, a gun, some random clutter and a mop. She picked up a gun and looked at it.

"Hmm, too predictable." She muttered to herself, carelessly throwing the firearm over her head and out the shop.

Outside, the zombie they have knocked out in chapter three woke up, he was groaned a bit and realized the firearm that came out of the window. He just stood still until the gun landed on the ground just a few feet from him and releasing a shot that went through his head and killing it.

Inside, they didn't realize the pistol going off. Nami evetually went with the mop but she froze under the counter when two zombies came in. Usopp and Chopper were huddled in one corner and frozen in fear and look like they can and will pass out soon. They were about to scream when the two of the undead collapsed to the ground. Nami began whacking them mercilessly until their blood (I'm not sure if they still have blood) soaked the floors. To avoid getting blood on her shoes, she began mopping the floor until she thought it was clean enough.

"Way to go Nami!" Chopper cheered.

"You did exactly what I planned!" Usopp bragged.

"But you guys didn't do anything!" She hissed.

"Wait, why did you use a mop?" Then she realized something.

"Oh right, I forgot the Clima Tact was with me." The orange haired girl pieced the staff together.

"Oi." The two muttered with a sweatdrop.

"AAAHHH!!!! THEY'RE COMING AFTER US!!" Chopper shrieked. Everyone slapped their foreheads because now they have been discovered.

"WAY TO GO YOU IDIOT! NOW THE KNOW WHERE WE ARE AND WE GOT ROTTING STINKY DEAD GUYS CHASING AFTER US! THIS MEANS I'M GONNA HAVE TO BE SAVING YOUR SORRY ASS AGAIN!!" Nami barked, soon the doctor and navigator began shouting at each other. Usopp just stood there watching the fight like a tennis match, and yes he kept his cool (a/n, end of the world!!).

"Look who's keeping quiet." Usopp kicked the door down and the three hightailed out of there as quickly as they could, avoiding getting caught and ran aimlessly around the whole town. It was hard to loose them since Usopp, after his random moments of bravery and Chopper are busy shrieking their heads off as they ran all the way.

With the rescue team in the bathroom

It's been almost an hour since they have been hiding in the bathroom from the zombies. There wasn't much space in there, Luffy was sitting on the toilet with the lid closed, Zoro was sitting on the floor by the door, Sanji was standing and Robin was sitting on the rim of the bathtub.

"We have to think of a plan out."

"I KNOW!!" Luffy exclaimed hysterically, he pulled a random drawstring and pulled it down.

The string was attached to a blueprint with the title of his plan was 'to take over the world using meat' and pictures of various kind of crudely drawn meat everywhere. His handiwork was beyond the word of lousy, he was punched upside the head by a rather angry swordsman.

"AN ESCAPE PLAN!!" He barked.

"Move aside, I got an idea." Sanji delcared, kicking Zoro aside and pulling a second drawstring that pulled down another blueprint, this time it looked a lot better compared to Luffy's.

His had a lot of scribbling and a picture of a girl here and there with the title 'to save all the women on this island and leaving the guys here'

"I believe this is a better plan." But he got knocked aside by Yubashiri's sheath and the owner stood next to the plans.

"Two retarded plans for two retarded people. None of those plans have anything to do with getting us out of here." Zoro said before pulling down a randomly appearing third drawstring.

His was to say a lot better than the other two, the title had 'let me get out and kill everything'.

"Straight-forward ad easy to do." He declared before the cook tackled him and the two idiots began fighting.

"What kind of plan is that?!"

"It's better than your's ero-cook!"

"At least I care about the lovely women of the island."

"WHAT WOMEN?! They're all freakin' zombies dammit! They're most likely gonna eat your brains and leave your pathetic carcass!" Then a thought hit the first mate like a ton of bricks. "On second thought I say we let Sanji carry out his plan."

"Thank- WHAT?!" The fight resumed.

Robin grew irritated with the pointless fight, she crossed her arms in front of her, resulting with numerous hands keeping the boys away from each other.

"None of those plans will work." Robin began. "And both of you stop fighting."

She released her hold as she spoke.

"Swordsman-san, I think I have a suitable escape plan." Robin suggested.

"Robin-chan's so smart!" Sanji praised the historian with hearts everywhere. Accurately speaking, those hearts were whizzing at speed that could hurt someone so the other three shielded their faces from being hit.

"Well, it's Robin's plan. What would go wrong?"

Outside of the bathroom, the zombies have crowded outside the door to wait for them to come out and devour their brains and leave. They could hear a lot of smashing and yelling. One of them pressed the side of his head to the door to hear better, but the corpse heard something that sounded a lot like a voice from the first mate and two hands shooting out of the door. The hands stretched all the way and grabbed to the farthest things they could reach. Soon the zombies heard someone saying something before.

"...ROCKET!!!" With that the zombie was suddenly mowed over by the bathtub that bursts through the door. It was the same bathtub that was in the room earlier, with some wheels and the words 'bathmobile' on the side painted on the side with the blood that had been dripping off Zoro's swords. The three…more like two of them because Luffy never bothers about these things were wondering why did Robin had this sort of idea.

The captain and the first mate was killing any extra zombies that didn't get mowed by their 'bathmobile'. Instead they faced a flurry of punches beating the crap out of them and blades slicing their limbs off. Sanji was sitting on top of the closed toilet that was sitting at the end of the bathtub and Robin was in between them. While they were speeding down the road a pair of zombies on a cart somehow rolled over next to them.

"Aah, zoombies!" Luffy yelled, exaggearting the pun.

"What kind of pun was that?!" The two other guys asked.

"Sounded like something out of 4Kids." Zoro noted.

"Could be, Zolo." As that went on Robin crossed her hands and the cart was stopped and the zombies broke their necks and spines. Sanji was thrown off the seat and sent flying out of the tub. Their mode of transportation too slammed into the pole and the impact threw the blond man off and skidding along the hard ground.

"On second thought, nice plan there." Luffy commented the historian.

"Yeah, think we can take the same way back to the ship?" The first mate asked hopefully.

"Thank you. Let's get going then." Robin smiled, everyone got to where the cook was and watched as he peeled himself off the ground.

"So Robin was ero-cook flying out of the bathtub part of your plan?" Zoro asked with laugh.

"Watch it mosshead!" The cook warned as got into another argument as they continued their way to find the remaining three.

* * *

Haha...had fun typing the ending of the chappie. pls review 


	5. Lesson learned

The last chap...

* * *

The three being chased by zombies finally lost them after two hours of running and hiding. They were near the shipyard until they ran into a large gate, rubbing their sore faces from hitting the metal bars of the barrier.

"I think we can wait for a while."

"Okay." Usopp and Chopper agreed before falling on the ground to catch a breather.

It wasn't long before they heard some voices.

"Hello?! Guys, we're here to save you!" Luffy's voice echoed.

"Nami-swan! I'm coming!" Sanji hollered.

"I was taken here against my will!" Zoro yelled out for no reason.

"Hey there you are!" Luffy said as they saw the three past the gate.

"About freakin time!" Usopp snapped.

"So how are we gonna open this gate?" Chopper asked.

"Hmm, this looks like a fairly weak gate." Robin said as she knocked on the gate with her fist.

"So it can be taken down quite easily right?" Zoro asked.

"As I see it, yes."

"Great, I suggest we throw Love-Cook at it."

"Sounds good to me." Luffy agreed.

"Oi. Instead of throwing me at it why can't we just push that large big red button that says 'in case of zombie outbreak push this button to open this stupid gate to free any helpless sap trapped inside'." Sanji asked.

There was a moment of silence before…

"Throw Sanji!" Zoro and Luffy shouted.

"You two are sleeping hungry tonight."

"Too bad!"

The two threw the cook into the gate, as Robin said the gate fell and left a knocked out Sanji on the ground.

"Gimme the meat!" Luffy shouted, tackling Usopp to get a piece of meat.

He was happily chewing on one when he saw a zombie behind him. It was still mumbling 'brains', Luffy quickly swallowed the meat and punched the corpse in the face.

"Well since we got Nami-san back I say we should go" That was when he saw the zombies blocking their path. "Holy ciggarettes and a pencil sharpener!" The cook said suddenly.

The rest looked at him in a funny way, they never heard him say something like that before.

"Uh I mean holy shit!" The rest looked normal again

Soon they realize there was a huge crowd of zombies on the side of the gate where Nami, Chopper and Usopp was on. They began backing up the way the search party came from.

"Run away!" Usopp shouted as he ran into a warehouse.

The rest ran to catch up with him until they found out they were surrounded inside the abandoned warehouse.

"They're everywhere!" Chopper screeched.

One was about to go after Nami but the orange haired navigator pieced her Clima Tact and whacked the zombie in the head, the blow was hard enough to break the head off the corpses neck and sent flying away. Everyone took on a group of zombies, result a lot of dismembered body parts flying around everywhere, a bit like in chapter three again but more blood, more zombies and all the Straw Hats are fighting. That is until Usopp tripped over something and his slingshot poked a hole in a barrel that said 'conviniently placed flammable liquid'. Sanji was nearby discarded a cigarette, he dropped it on the floor where there was a trail of the flammable liquid was. In result an small area of the warehouse was on fire, the zombies that remained were burnt leaving ashes.

"That was close." Nami said in relief.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The doctor and sharpshooter shrieked.

Somehow the zombies that were believed to be burnt are walking out of the flame and spreading the fire even more. With the old wood in the warehouse, the whole place soon caught on fire. Everyone began slowly making their way to the exit.

"Flaming zombies is where I draw the line!" Usopp declared.

"The place is falling apart." Robin pointed out.

"We have to leave now!" Nami declared.

"Run away!" Chopper yelled.

Everyone agreed and left the place, they soon saw that most of the other warehouse are catching fire. They quickly ran towards the docks as fast as they could, when they got there they stopped and looked. There weren't anymore zombies chasing them and watched the whole shipyard burn down.

"Well looks like our crazy day has ended." Zoro remarked. "And I was right that we're gonna cause some sort of senseless point of destruction here."

Everyone walked back to Merry when they saw something in the distance.

"Hey look Marine ships." Chopper said as he pointed to the ships in the horizon.

With the Marines

On the Marine ship, a soldier saw the Straw Hats on the docks.

"Uh Captain, you should see this." The soldier said to his superior captain who was approaching.

"What are the Straw Hats doing on that island?"

"Don't know."

"Men! Get ready to open fire on that island!" The captain bellowed.

"Why did you order that, sir?"

"Felt like it." The soldier sweatdropped.

With the Straw Hats

"I wonder what they're doing." Sanji asked, lighting another cigarette.

He got his answer when several cannonballs flew in their direction. They dodged them, yes the numerous cannonballs painted them a picture; they're being targeted.

"TO MERRY!" Luffy yelled out, before running to their ship.

"Luffy! They're just cannonballs! What's the worse-"

"ZORO SHUT UP!!!" The rest yelled.

"Everytime when you say something like that something goes wrong!" Nami yelled.

"What? I only said it like twice today and no one got hurt!" The swordsman argued.

"You said this before we docked and look what happened!"

"Coincidence!"

"You said that before we left the warehouse and I slammed into a pole!"

"Lucky coincidence!" He replied again.

"I have to agree with Navigator-san." Robin added.

"Fine then." He yelled back.

They finally got on Merry and left the island and Marines quite quickly. Since the incident the crew has remembered many things, Zoro wasn't allowed to say 'what's the worse that could happen?', Nami, Usopp and Chopper have a sudden hatred for zombies and the undead, Sanji realized that dropping a cigarette in some places could be helpful, Robin still have a lot of random plans up her sleeve and became fluent in gibberish.

On the ship, after an hour of sailing they dropped on the deck to relax for a while. After retelling what happened with the search party and the missing three they began dicussing.

"Okay from that experience I think we have learned a valuable lesson." Luffy announced.

"Never travel alone?" Usopp suggested.

"Places with lousy shops are bad?" Nami asked.

"Always protect Nami-san and Robin-chan?" Sanji asked.

"Love-Cook makes an awesome battering ram?" Zoro said, hoping that sometime soon that the trouble of a locked gate would come up.

"Robin has weird escape plans?" Chopper said hopefully.

"Know more about the island before docking? Robin asked.

"All very good answers but wrong. It's you guys should have organized better from the start!" Luffy answered. The rest but Robin anime fell as the captian began laughing until. "Uh guys? Why are you looking at me like that? This is getting creepy. Why are you guys getting all your weapons out- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

You can imagine what happened next...

* * *

Author notes in the next chap. 


	6. last thing

Well that wasn't my best work...honestly speaking...

Although i was thinking of writing another one but with the Ouran High School Host Club, i decided to nix the idea for the black cat one... any suggestions and stuff please let me know. Reviews are appreciated and you know the common speech...


End file.
